the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Donny
Sick Donny is a fictional character in the Unknown Nation web series. He serves as the main antagonist in the series. Biography Sick Donny lived in the West End when he was younger and trained to become a fighter at the combat academy. He eventually had to take on Professor Ezz in the finals of the Tyro tournament but was defeated. Angered by the lost, Sick Donny planned an attack on Professor Ezz which had backfired when another student had stopped him. Sick Donny was then banned from the combat academy. many years later Sick Donny discovered the Murk Syndicate and began to train them to be cold blooded and ruthless. The Murk Syndicate was now under Sick Donny's merciless control. After hearing about a Tyro tournament happening in the North End, Sick Donny journeyed to the North End where he found an angry Kalei, he promised he would aid her in getting revenge but only if she did one thing, and that's eradicate Professor Ezz. After the death of Professor Ezz, Sick Donny spotted Cervello leaving the North End. Sick Donny battled Cervello, Sick Donny defeated Cervello and then he went after his friend Huey. Sick Donny fought Huey only to lose. a few weeks later Sick Donny returned to the North End to start his own tournament which he called The sick Invitational. He wanted his teammate Sick Dolly to dominate in the tournament however Huey came and defeated her. Sick Donny plotted an impromptu final round against Huey and won. He then took the Golden staff and destroyed it. Fighting Style Sick Donny's attacks are very powerful along with his overwhelming frame. His formidable stature is very intimidating to his opponents. Sick Donny likes to use different styles of Tae Kwon Do and Jeet Kune Do. SIGNATURE MOVES: Sick Cyclone= |-| Sick Superkick= |-| Sick Mid Kick = |-| Dark Lightning= When fused with Huey |-| Neck Snap= |-| Spinning Back Kick= |-| Spinning Roundhouse= Story ''EP1: Into The Streets Sick Donny made his appearance in the North End to take charge of all the tournaments alongside his new accomplice Kalei. He encounters Huey and tells him that since professor Ezz is gone, he runs all the tournaments and eventually will take over the entire town with the help of the Murk Syndicate. Feeling deep regret for her previous actions, Kalei turns her back on the team. Sick Donny pits Huey against Kalei. after the fight, Sick Donny brutally attacks Kalei with the Golden staff killing her. Huey fights Sick Donny and beats him. Sick Donny promises that he'll be back. EP2: Hidden Agenda Sick Donny sends his old teammate Sick Dolly to retrieve the Golden staff from Huey. She is successful in taking it but she loses it back to Huey. Sick Donny is seen watching the fight between Sick Dolly and Huey in their final battle. EP3: Cousins Fed up with his recent endeavors in the North End. Sick Donny decides to start his own tournament, naming it the Sick Invitational tournament. Sick Donny hopes to find the best fighters in the North End which possibly could mean new apprentices for him on his evil journey. Sick Donny wants Sick Dolly to be in the tournament and win just so they can hold dominance of their team. during the final round Sick Dolly loses to Huey who is now under a psychotic spell from a potion that his cousin Benji made. upset over Sick Dolly's loss, he disbands her from his team. Sick Donny decides to take on Huey and whoever wins, get's the Golden staff. The potion in Huey starts to backfire causing Sick Donny to take advantage and defeat Huey with a finishing spinning cyclone kick. Sick Donny takes the Golden staff but then he snaps it in two claiming that the staff means nothing to him. EP5: Teru While at a bar on the East end. Sick Donny meets a man named Teru. Teru tells Sick Donny that he had been locked away for years in a golden staff that was broken by Sick Donny which caused Teru to be set free. The two get into a brief fight. Teru traps Sick Donny in a slave chant spell which causes Teru to get into the head of Sick Donny mentally. Teru tells Sick Donny that he will be back. EP7: The Glory After hearing about the Glory tournament starting soon. Sick Donny tries to acquire to services of the Murk Syndicate but Teru already had taken over their minds and had turned them against Sick Donny. The two Murk Syndicate members attacks Sick Donny. But Sick Donny fights back and knocks the two out. Sick Donny suddenly runs away forfeiting the tournament and decides to track down Teru instead. In the last fight of the tournament between Huey and Teru, Sick Donny makes his appearance by kicking Teru off of Huey. Teru and Sick Donny engage in a brawl. Eventually Sick Donny and Huey team up to take on Teru. The two defeat Teru making Huey the Glory tournament champion. Teru then disappears, leaving Sick Donny to wonder his true whereabouts. Potion Wars'' After the events of the 2nd Glory tournament. Sick Donny went off to train for new tournaments and challenged any competitor who wanted to go against him. After going one on one against Master Roberts. Huey return back to the North End in an investigation of the supernatural powers of most of the fighters. Huey asked Sick Donny to help him in his search for a special substance called the pX potion. Sick Donny reluctantly agreed to join forces with Huey but only if Huey entered the tournament to stop the fighters and Sick Donny would go on the search for the pX potion. During his quest to find the laboratory that held the pX potion. Sick Donny would be challenged by a number of potion induced fighters. He battled Junebug, Whisper and Racy Tracy and defeated all of them. After battling his way through the lab, Sick Donny finally reached Huey who had recently lost the final round of the Glory tournament to Demon Donald. However upon his arrival to the lab, Huey found the remains of the pX potion. Sick Donny snatched the potion from Huey and quickly swallowed it all down. This gave Sick Donny the same dark powers as most of the other fighters before him. Demon Donald appeared recognizing his father Sick Donny. Donald promised to get revenge on his father for never being there for him as a kid. Huey tried to attack Donald but was blasted and transferred to another dimension known as the land of Allurement where he would come in contact with Jeze. All the while back at the lab, Demon Donald summoned Teru and the two forged together to create the ultimate dark power within Demon Donald. Huey got sent back to the lab by Jeze. As Huey tried to attack again. Demon Donald shot a burning darkness into Huey knocking him completely unconscious. Sick Donny then activated the dark powers within from the pX potion and launched at his son Demon Donald. The two forces were so great that it caused the both of then to teleport to the top of the roof where they would continue their final battle. Huey then awaken the dark power given to him by Jeze due to her dream elements. Huey’s soul left his body with full power and flew into Sick Donny’s body combining both his and Huey’s powers. With the combined power. Sick Donny was able to mega blast Demon Donald and ultimately kill him. After realizing he had killed his own son. Sick Donny retired shortly after vowing to never fight again. Character Relationships *Teru - His arch rival leading into Potion Wars *Huey - His arch enemy from EP 1-5 of the series *Demon Donald - His son *Sick Dolly - His former teammate *Murk Syndicate - He used to control them Gallery Category:Fighters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Fighters Category:Characters Category:Potion Wars Characters